ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Spark Lens
The was Daigo Madoka's transformation item, used to transform into Ultraman Tiga. Later in the movies Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey and Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant, other versions of the Spark Lens appeared, bearing very different designs from each other and the original. History Spark Lens Daigo gained the Spark Lens immediately after merging with the Tiga statue, which appeared in his jacket after he transformed back. It is apparently his by default as the reincarnation of Tiga he was destined to receive it. Unlike the Beta Capsule which required the push of a button, the Spark Lens were activated by pressure on the grip. At times, Daigo has transformed without it as he was under emotional stress or during a great fall, such as when he first transformed into living light and merged with the Tiga Statue. At the end of the series, the Spark Lens disintegrated. Black Spark Lens , also referred as the , is Daigo Madoka's second transformation item. The Black Spark Lens is a dark version of Spark Lens. It allowed Daigo to transform into Tiga Dark. As Tiga Dark is implied to be the original form of Tiga, the Black Spark Lens is implied to be a copy of the Spark Lens' original form. What became of it is unknown as Daigo is never seen transforming again. The most likely possibility is that it became a new Spark Lens as in Ultraman Tiga Gaiden, Daigo's son recognized a past version of the Spark Lens with a glance implying he had seen it before. Regardless Daigo never transformed again. Camearra's Spark Lens Tiga's former lover and leader of the Dark Giants possessed a similar item, although not called a Spark Lens it was used for the same purpose and activated by a similar method. In human form Camearra transformed using a Spark Lens with a gold handle, the wings were diamond shaped with windows and the inner object was diamond shaped as opposed to round. Even though it bore more resemblance to the Light version of the Spark Lens it shined with the same dark energy as the Black Spark Lens. Amui's Spark Lens Also known as the , it was seen in Ultraman Tiga Gaiden, this Spark Lens was used by Daigo's ancient ancestor, Amui, to transform into Tiga without assimilating with the Tiga Statue. Whereas the other three were made of marble this one was made entirely of bronze with a red stone on the grip. The markings on the top that resembled Tiga's protector but were red and resembled tribal markings. The device worked the same way the Black and normal Spark Lens did, what became of it is unknown as well as its origins as it was just found in the mountains by a warrior who slew a monster. Its design and appearance imply that it is not the original Spark Lens so this device remains riddled with mystery. Unlike Daigo's Spark Lens which was gained by his merger with the Tiga Statue, Amui transformed by channeling the power of Tiga while the statue remained in the pyramid untouched. X Spark Lens In Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman, Alien Fanton Guruman created Ultraman Tiga's Cyber Card along with Ultraman's Cyber Card in Xio's lab, they were transferred to Mamoru Mikazuki and Rui Takada to be given to Ultraman X human host, Daichi Ozora. He scanned both Cyber Cards to receive the X Spark Lens and the X Beta Capsule to form the Beta Spark which allowed Ultraman X to wear the Beta Spark Armor. Transformation was given to Daigo after his merger with Ultraman Tiga's statue. It is his transformation device in his series. There are currently two variations of the transformation sequence: *Version 1 (1996-1997): Daigo raises the Spark Lens into the air (shouts "Tiga!" in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers) and presses the small gold button, the top opens and covers the user in a bright flash of light. *Version 2 (1996-1997): Daigo brings the Spark Lens close to his chest and presses the small gold button, Daigo and the Lens merge with the Spark Lens turning into Tiga's Protectors and Color Timer. This is only used twice. Ultrmn Tg Dgo Mdk.jpg|Daigo using the Spark Lens TigaRise.gif|Tiga's rise Tiga Human Rise.gif|Human-sized transformation - Black= The was given to Daigo by the human form of Camearra. This was used by Daigo to transform into Tiga Dark. To transform, Daigo raises the Black Spark Lens into the air and presses the small gray button he is then he turned into Tiga Dark. Daigo transformsTigaDark(V2).gif|Daigo transforming via the Black Spark Lens - Camearra= Camearra uses a purple and gold Spark Lens device to transform from her human form to her Ultra form. Upon activation, the device opens and releases dark lightning bolts that surround the user and transforms them into Camearra. Tumblr_motrlfFr3G1s1wxobo1_400.gif|Camearra's Transformation - Bronze= This device was found in ancient times and was used by both Tsubasa Madoka and Amui. The transformation sequence for this variant is exactly the same as the original's. Tsubasa transforms to Tiga the first time.png|Tsubasa's transformation Amui transforms.png|Amui's transformation - X= The was created by scaning Ultraman Tiga's Cyber Card. This device was used in conjunction with the to summon the . }} Gallery Spark Lens.png|Spark Lens' first appearance Black Spark Lens' first appearance.png|Black Spark Lens' first appearance Bronze Spark Lens' first apperance.png|Bronze Spark Lens' first appearance Spark Lens opened.png|Spark Lens activated Spark Lenss.png Spark_Lens_Black.png Daigo holds Black Spark Lens.png|Daigo holds Black Spark Lens sparklense_black.png Black Spark Lens rendered.png|Black Spark Lens activated Kamila Spark Lens.png|Camearra's Spark Lens Ans-387155985.jpg Camearra Spark Lens.png dead Spark Lens.png|Bronze Spark Lens Bronze Spark Lens.png|Bronze Spark Lens activated Spark Lens in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers.png|Super 8 Ultra Brothers' Spark Lens X Spark Lens.jpg|X Spark Lens Trivia *Although they are never seen using them, the other two members of the Dark Giants, Darramb and Hudra are said to also possess Black Spark Lens of their own, which is what they used to transform. In fact when both of the Giants appeared/transformed into Ultra form, it was using the same effect as Daigo's and Camearra's transformation effects, implying that the Spark Lens was the default transformation item for the Ancient Ultras, similar to the Beam Flasher of U40. *The original Spark Lens' final appearance was in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. In subsequent appearances of Ultraman Tiga, only variations of the Spark Lens appear. This is because in real life, the original prop of the Spark Lens (which was used for the shooting of Ultraman Tiga) is currently in possession of Hiroshi Nagano, who was given it by the production crew after the series' recording came to an end. *In Ultraman X The Movie, the Spark Lens was never mentioned by name, only referred as an . id:Spark Lens Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Transformation Items Category:Items Category:Ultra Items Category:Ultraman X